


firefam gc

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Divorced Shannon Diaz & Eddie Diaz, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Pregnant Maddie Buckley, Shannon Diaz Lives, Social Media, Texting, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: firefam group chatREFURBISHED!!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216





	1. buck makes the group chat!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typing...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613856) by [strkville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville). 



> enjoy my new, less cringy fic!!

**evannbuckleyy** created **firefam gc 😹💯 and others**

 **evannbuckleyy** added **diaz1989** , **robertnash** , **buckette1984** , **howie** **han118** , **mayxgrant** , **motherhen** , **notyourtypicalkaren** , and **athena_grant**

 ~~ **g_i_eddie**~~ **eds 🥰**

 ~~**robertnash** ~~ **pops**

 ~~**buckette1987** ~~ **maddie**

 ~~**chimney_han118** ~~ **annoying little fucker with emphasis on little**

 ~~**mayy_grant** ~~ **may**

 ~~**motherhen** ~~ **hen**

**~~notyourtypicalkaren~~ karen**

**~~athena_grant~~ momma**

~~**evannbuckleyy** ~~ **buck !!**

**buck !!:** hey ,,,,, hey

 **buck !!:** how y'all doing

 **pops:** What's this, Buck?

 **momma :** a group chat.

 **buck !!:** yeah😽😽

 **eds 🥰:** Hey everyone

 **buck !!:** hi hun 🥺

 **eds 🥰:** Good morning cariño. Are you off today?

 **buck !!:** no

 **buck !!:** i miss you :(

 **eds 🥰:** Miss you too :(

 **maddie:** heyyy

 **buck !!:** maddie!!!! good morning

 **maddie:** good morning bb

 **pops:** What's the purpose of this? We can just talk in real life.

 **buck !!:** i got bored ok plus y'all can't text 4 shit

 **pops:** I think we know how to text, Buck.

 **buck !!:** well yea but u and ur grammar just kinda fuck it up for everyone else

 **eds 🥰:** Lol

 **hen:** 😂

 **maddie:** BUCKKKK

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on little:** sjdjdfh

 **may:** 😭😭

 **buck !!:** evan 1 robert 0

 **pops:** *Sighs*

 **buck !!:** alr i'm heading out who wants taco bell

 **maddie:** me

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on little:** me

 **eds 🥰:** me

 **momma:** me

 **pops:** Me, please.

 **karen:** me

 **hen:** me

 **may:** omg me

 **buck !!:** nah screw you guys i'm not getting you shit


	2. uno mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real hot food shit

**annoying little fucker with emphasis on little:** there was no reason for buck to show up to work with $40 worth of taco bell.

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on little:** perhaps a "thanks buck" chain for his troubles

 **maddie:** thanks buck !

 **momma:** thank you buck 💋

 **pops:** Thanks, Buck.

 **eds 🥰:** thank you ev!!!!

 **karen:** thanks buck 😁

 **may:** ty buck!!!!

 **hen:** thanks buck

 **buck !!:** awww good morning lovelies you're welcome

 **pops:** How did you even know our orders?

 **buck !!:** a white man never tells


	3. bathena feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of hand.
> 
> Or, Bobby and Athena just think that they're texting in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't have time last night to post a new chapter 🥺.

**buck !!:** riiiise and shiiiiiiiine 🌞

 **eds 🥰:** Aww good morning mí sol

 **buck !!:** 🥺🥺

 **maddie:** you again

 **hen:** 💀

 **karen:** good morning buckaroo

 **momma 'thena:** good morning everyone

 **buck !!:** omg good morning queen

 **momma 'thena:** 👸🏾

 **pops:** Gooood Morning.

 **buck !!:** hey pops

 **may:** gm streaks 😹😂😄💯

 **buck !!:** 👀

 **pops:** 'thena are you coming back to bed?

 **pops:** 'Gotta finish what we started ;).

 **momma:** i'll be back soon baby

 **momma:** god i missed having sex with you so bad

 **momma:** i'm heading to the deli later on today

 **buck !!:** lmao wouldn't mind getting my hands on some sausage myself

 **eds 🥰:** i can assist with that.

 **pops:** WHAT????????

 **may:** bobby if you wanna dirty talk PLEASE do it outside of the group chat

 **may:** currently contemplating whether i should split my head open and poor bleach in it or not

 **buck !!:** lmao may let's do it together

 **eds 🥰:** i, too, also volunteer as tribute

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on little:** someone needs to tell bobby how to properly dirty talk

 **buck !!:** omg i'll do it

 **hen:** buck be like: 🌈💅🏼omg yea i can help you flirt with women🌈💅🏼

 **buck !!:** "I'M BEING STUNG BY A WASP I'M BEING STUNG BY A WASSSSPPP IT BURNS"

 **pops:** I don't need to be tought how to dirty talk. I'm all natural. Right?

 **buck !!:** no

 **eds 🥰:** no

 **karen:** no

 **chim:** no

 **may:** no

 **maddie:** no

 **hen:** no

 **momma:** 💅🧚🏾🌠no you're not🌠🧚🏾💅


	4. buddie feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major buddie fluff!
> 
> also bobby knows things 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO i thought i posted the 3rd chapter yesterday but it was just a draft 😭

**evan buckley:** hey baby

 **evan buckley:** i'm so sorry i couldn't come over :(

 **Eddie Díaz:** It's okay Ev

 **Eddie Díaz:** Rain check or just cancel completely?

 **evan buckley:** rain check 10000%

 **Eddie Díaz:** K

 **Eddie Díaz:** You free Saturday?

 **evan buckley:** yep <3

 **Eddie Díaz:** Movie night on Saturday it is?

 **evan buckley:** yes oh my god i can't wait

 **Eddie Díaz:** Bueno

 **Eddie Díaz:** Te amo muñeca

 **evan buckley:** yo tambien te amo bebe

 **Eddie Díaz:** ¿Listo para ir al chat de grupo?

 **evan buckley:** si

**hen:** good afternoooooooon

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on little:** omg good afternoon

 **maddie:** hiiii

 **buck !!:** how are you doing today jasmine

 **pops:** But......

 **pops:** You did this for what?

 **karen:** omg bobby knows things?

 **pops:** Buck shows me TikTaks at work all the time.

 **buck !!:** it's tiktoks bobby .

 **eds 🥰:** 🤣🤣

 **may:** buck can you come over on saturday

 **may:** it's dead without you

 **momma 'thena:**....... anyways

 **buck !!:** rain check? i'm hanging with eddie and christopher on saturday

 **may:** sunday?

 **buck !!:** are athena and bobby ok with it

 **buck !!:** athena doesn't seem so ,,,,,, elated 😏

 **pops:** Fine with me.

 **momma:** me too.

 **buck !!:** 👌🏼👌🏼

 **eds 🥰:** You sure? You can go Saturday if you want we can see you Sunday.

 **eds 🥰:** They're your family, Buck

 **buck !!:** so are you :(

 **eds 🥰:** "Family" as in Bobby and Athena are literally your birth givers /hj

 **momma:** you bet 😏😏😏 if anyone asks though, you took all the genes from my white boy husband, kapish?

 **buck !!:** LMFAO my mom's embarrassed about her white son who can blame her amirite

 **pops:** 😂😂

 **eds 🥰:** So, Chris and I will see you Sunday instead??

 **buck !!:** i guess :((

 **buck !!:** i'm sorry

 **eds 🥰:** Don't worry!

 **momma:** edmundo that is so sweet of you. thank you. 💞

 **eds 🥰:** No problem!

 **buck !!:** lmao edmundo more like el mundo

 **eds 🥰:** I-

 **eds 🥰:** Buck :o /pos

 **maddie:** okay but like that was really fucking adorable

 **eds 🥰:** That's so sweet :))

 **eds 🥰:** I love you 💜

 **eds 🥰:** Agh 🥺🥺🥺

 **eds 🥰:** My baby :( /pos

 **pops:** Buck broke his man with one smooth, adorable sentence. What about that.

 **eds 🥰:** Brb gonna go cry now

**10 minutes later.....**

**eds 🥰:** Hey - Christopher

 **buck !!:** EDDIE 

**buck !!:** WHY DID YOU LET HIM ON THE CHAT

 **eds 🥰:** You don't like me :(? - Christopher

 **buck !!:** NO BABY OMG IT'S NOT THAT

 **buck !!:** THIS CHAT JUST ISN'T APPROPRIATE FOR 9 YEAR OLDS

 **eds 🥰:** One swipe Up can ruin your whole career - Christopher

 **buck !!** $+(_&!('(_)#)

 **eds 🥰:** Dad's coming gotta blast - Christopher

 **karen:** had me in the first half ngl

 **eds 🥰:** Hi I'm back from the dead

 **buck !!:** i love you

 **eds 🥰:** Ew get away from me homo

**Eddie Díaz** to **Christopher Diaz 😆**

**Eddie Díaz:** Okay what did your old annoying loser dad say about going through his phone.

 **Christopher Diaz 😆:** To not go through his phone

 **Eddie Díaz:** But what did you do 😑?

 **Christopher Diaz 😆:** Go through my old annoying loser dad's phone


	5. welcome shannon no-surname!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maddie wants to tell everyone she's pregnant!! (canon during s3 e18!)
> 
> AU where Shannon Diaz is still alive after getting hit by a car, but her and Eddie are divorced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lol it's been a few days since i've updated

**maddie buckley** to **Howie Han**

**maddie:** i'm freaking out

 **Howie:** why

 **maddie:** how do i tell the gc

 **Howie:** tell them what?

 **maddie:** that i'm preggo

 **Howie:** wait i thought you were ragu 😻

 **maddie:** NOW'S NOT THE DAMN TIME

 **maddie:** UGH sorry SJDKDKDJD

 **Howie:** oops

 **maddie:** wait but i also wanna tell them irl

 **Howie:** i think that'll be better me thinks

 **maddie:** yayy okay 🥺

**firefam gc 😹💯**

**maddie:** lmfao do you guys ever just fuck around and fuck

 **karen:** all the mf time

 **eds 🥰:** Must ,,, from ,,, emotional 😨 connection ⚰️

 **buck !!:** EDDIE SJDDKDJJDJD

 **buck !!:** how is she btw

 **eds 🥰:** Not bad. Leg is taking a while to heal and she still needs a few more weeks for spinal surgery recovery.

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on the little:** y'all are so dumb ,,, anyway

 **buck !!:** straight people have sex????? i thought it was a joke??????

 **pops:** Buck HAHAHA

 **eds 🥰:** Yuh can we bring Shannon here?

 **hen:** YES

 **buck !!:** LET'S DO IT

**evannbuckleyy** added **s** **hannoonn**

 ~~**shannoonn** ~~ **Shannon Diaz**

**Shannon Diaz:** what's this?

 **eds 🥰:** Firefam gc!

 **Shannon Diaz:** yay

 **pops:** Hi, Shannon

 **annoying little fucker with emphasis on the little:** hey!!!

 **hen:** welcome!

 **Shannon Diaz:** hellooo

 **buck !!:** hey boo

 **Shannon Diaz:** buck! hi!

 **buck !!:** it's been so long

 **shannon! 🤪:** it has :(! how's it going?

 **buck !!:** pretty goood 👍🏻

 **eds 🥰:** Hi Shannon I'm your biggest fan

 **Shannon Diaz:** LOL hi eddie

 **eds 🥰:** Chris and I are visiting after my shift ends if that's ok

 **Shannon Diaz:** totally fine! i could use some company :))

 **Shannon Diaz:** bring buck too!!!

 **buck !!:** YAY I GET TO GO 🥳🥳🥳!!!

**Shannon Diaz: 🍾🍾**

**maddie buckley** to **Howie Han**

**maddie:** i hate it here

 **Howie:** i hate it here

 **maddie:** omg twins


	6. madney feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Buckley tells everyone that she's pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a texting fic!
> 
> UNFINISHED CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!

Everyone was bundling with nerves as they made their way over to Maddie and Chim's after getting a call to come over. Hen and Eddie made a bet together that Maddie was pregnant, which they're not wrong. At all. Buck and Bobby had agreed that Maddie bought new clothes and wanted their opinion on it, as Chimney said, _Maddie says you have the most sense of style, and who would I be to deny it?_.

Chimney set out pregnancy books like easter eggs throughtout their apartment, secretly praying they would get the damn gist as knocking came from the other side to the door. Chimney opened it, revealing Buck and Eddie with a box of chocolates, because _Eddie, you_ _do know that you could coax things out of Maddie with sweets, now? Better take it to our advantage!_

Buck and Eddie greeted Chimney, Buck thrusting the box of See's Candies in Chimney's arms with his signature White Man's Smile™ before exclaiming "There's my girlie" and jogging to wrap his strong arms around his sister. Eddie fondly rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before bro-hugging Chimney and getting his chance at a Maddie hug.

"You guys want to watch something before everyone piles in?", Buck asked, sitting on the couch.

"They'll all be here soon. There's not much time", Chim said, causing Buck to pout.

* * *

Once everyone was there, Bobby's eyes landed on the bookshelf.

"New books?", Bobby asked Chimney.

His vision focused on the "What to Expect When you're Expecting?" and broke out into a big smile, before gesturing the bookshelf to Athena, who caught on and let out a silent "Awww".

Maddie and Chim gave each other a look, Chimney raising his eyebrows, eyes telling Maddie, _if your pseudo parents already know, why not just tell everyone_.

"I think we're ready to tell you guys what's going on!", Maddie exclaimed looking at her boyfriend.

Everyone's attention went towards the couple that weren't practically glowing with happiness. Bobby and Athena smirked towards each other and Bobby smiled widewith a mouth full of Ritz crackers.

"We.....", Chim started.

"Are having a BABY!", Maddie exclaimed, holding up the two positive pregnancy tests she showed her boyfriend all those days ago.

The couple watched as everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the news.

"Maddie", Buck started and paused.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?", he asked, tears filling his eyes at the thought his sister, someone who came from a past so horrible, finally safe enough to conceive a child with her boyfriend.


	7. whites assemble!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> name changes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry it's been 4 days since i updated lol

~~**buck !!** ~~ **snow roach #1**

 ~~**eds 🥰** ~~ **correctedmundo**

 ~~**maddie** ~~ **random lady with a big belly 🙄✋🏼**

 ~~**pops** ~~ **snow roach #2** ****

~~**hen** ~~ **chickhen** ****

 ~~**momma** ~~ **poseidon** ****

~~**may** ~~ **september** ****

 ~~**karen**~~ **manager summoner** ****

~~**annoying little fucker with emphasis on little** ~~ **baby daddy in law**

**~~Shannon Diaz~~ snow roach #3**

**snow roach:** rise and shine bro man

 **snow roach #2:** Buck, what the hell are these names.

 **manager summoner:** definitely beating buck's ass /s

 **snow roach #1:** you love my ass

 **manager summoner:** i don't love | Y |

 **baby daddy in law:** "baby daddy in law"

 **baby daddy in law:** 🤣🤣

 **correctedmundo:** Ok wtf

 **chickhen:** WHATJSJDJD

 **snow roach #2:** Whites assemble

 **snow roach #3:** *military salute*

 **snow roach:** eyeeye captain

 **chickhen:** EYEEYESJDJFJFJ

 **september:** LMFAOAOAO

 **correctedmundo:** This is so confusing

 **snow roach:** You tell me, I don't even know what the hell a "snow roach" is.

 **september:** they're white people names

 **september:** vanilla gorilla, yeast yeti, cracker barrel, mayo monkey, discharge demon, ranch raccoon, etc.

 **correctedmundo:** What about "Dallop-of-Daisy Douchebag"

 **correctedmundo:** Off the top of my head

 **september:** SJDNDNJDDNDJ YES

 **snow roach #3:** but if the roles were topped with garlic seasoning and baked at 300° F for 10 minutes 🙄✋🏼

 **correctedmundo:** I was about to throw hands

 **poseidon:** ME TOO 😭

 **snow roach #2:** 😂😂😂

 **random lady with a big belly 🙄✋🏼:** white people slander in the gc call me mcdonald's cuz i'm lovin it

 **baby daddy in law:** aww look at us turning the white people against themselves

 **baby daddy in law:** we deserve a round of applause.

 **baby daddy in law:** buck what the hell is maddie's name.

 **snow roach #1:** you can see right 🙄

 **baby daddy in law:** yes

 **baby daddy in law:** callin' me blind but it's on sight when i see you 🙄

 **chickhen:** you'll get hurled across the station

 **baby daddy in law:** nah screw u henrietta i did 10 pullups this morning i could literally kill god

 **correctedmundo:** Clap if you care

**snow roach #3: 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻**

**correctedmundo:**....

 **correctedmundo:** White people slander exists for a reason.

 **snow roach #3:** divorce papers exist for a reason

 **snow roach #2:** YOU JUST GOT BURNED!!!!

 **correctedmundo:** I can't take it anymore

 **correctedmundo:** Goodbye cruel world

**diaz1989** left


	8. entre lás sabanas [in between the sheets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first half is texting, second half is dialogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i'm back from my hiatus!

**snow roach #1:** good morning whores 😍🧡

 **snow roach #1:** ugh eddie really left huh

 **papa !:** I thought that was pretty obvious, Buck.

 **snow roach #1:** eh we'll survive without him

 **poseidon:** wanna come to our place for dinner buck?

 **snow roach #1:** nah eddie and i got plans tonight

 **poseidon:** restaurant?

 **snow roach #1:** not even close ;)

 **poseidon:** 😏😏?

 **snow roach #1:** 😏😏.

 **papa !:** 👌🏼

 **snow roach #1:** can i raincheck for tomorrow night poppa

 **snow roach #2:** Sure, Buck.

 **snow roach #2:** As long as you don't have..... plans.....

 **snow roach #1:** nah we're free

 **poseidon:** great!

 **snow roach #1:** i missed you guys man quarantine is boring

 **snow roach #2:** Definitely.

 **poseidon:** bobby just sent me the most un-funny tiktok

 **snow roach #2:** What do you mean :(? It was funny.

 **snow roach #1:** ngl bobby's laugh is the best medicine

 **poseidon:** it is 🥺

**later that day**

Buck and Eddie had moved together during the beginning of quarantine. Living with Chimney, Hen, and Albert had been busy and ongoing. Don't get him wrong, he loves them all. But he _loved_ quality time with his best friend, that he had massive feelings for. Now Buck thinks about all of that as he waits impatiently, sitting on his bed and waiting for his boyfriend to come home from his shift. The word "home" seems so new, yet fits in so well between the two men.

Buck loves to surprise his boyfriend, which is why he's not in regular clothes. But he isn't naked either. He is wrapped in black satin and silk that he sneakily bought online and picked up the package a few days ago while Eddie was out at the store. He's fixing the clasps on his stockings when he gets a text from Eddie.

**Eddie <3 has sent an iMessage**

**Eddie <3: **I'm coming home soon. I hope you're ready :))

 **Buck:** the real question is..... are YOU ready? ;)

 **Eddie <3: **??? Lol.

* * *

Eddie breathlessly collapsed on the the bed next to Buck. "That was great", Buck said, looking to the side at his boyfriend. Eddie ducked his head bashfully smiled before going to get a wet towel and clean the two of them. Eddie cleaned them both and climbed on top of Buck, caging his elbows on either side of his boyfriend's head.

"Should I go back to the group chat?", Eddie asked as he kissed Buck's hair.

"Maybe", Buck dragged out, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

Eddie sighed in return as Buck nuzzled like a cat in the between Eddie's neck and shoulder. He pressed a kiss to that space as his boyfriend pressed another kiss to his hair.

"I love you so damn much", Buck said as he reached up to hug him, wrapping his arms around Eddie's shoulders.

"I love you too, Evs", Eddie said and rolled back to Buck's side, making himself taller so he could pull Buck in his arms and kiss his hair once again.

"How are you feeling? I wasn't too hard or sof-"

"Eddie", Buck said firmly.

"You were _fine_. Stop worrying", Buck laughed.

"But you _should_ eat me out more often cuz that damn _tong_ -"

"Go to sleep, Buck", Eddie said tiredly, wrapping his arms around Buck's waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

Buck sighed, nuzzled his head under Eddie's chin, and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's chest as slumber took over the two men.


	9. surprise shawty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some ,,, cough ,,,,, awkward reminiscing between eddie and shannon.

**shannoonn** added **diaz1989**

**correctedmundo:** God damn it.

 **correctedmundo:** I'm back cock asians 🙄✋🏼.

 **correctedmundo:** Surprise shawty 🙄.

 **snow roach #2:** Good morning, Eddie. 🙄✋🏻

 **random lady with a big belly 🙄✋🏼:** gooood morning!

 **baby daddy in law:** bobby using cool kid emojis so much serotonin

 **snow roach #3:** amen

 **snow roach #1** : aye aye no religious shtuff in this gc

 **snow roach #3:** my apologies i meant "speak your truth, bestie"

 **correctedmundo** : 🤣🤣

 **baby daddy in law:** good morning maddie

 **random lady with a big belly 🙄✋🏼:** gm streaks

 **september:** good morning 🙄

 **snow roach #2:** Hey, May. 🙄✋🏻

 **manager summoner:** hellooooo

 **september:** bobby's gonna turn a random emoji into a trend i can almost taste it

 **chickhen:** good morning and yes may most likely 🥷🐗 or 🦫

 **september:** yea lmao they always trend the most random ones

 **snow roach #1:** fr but at the same time they just fit so well  


 **correctedmundo:** Fr like who the hell made 😭 and 💀 laughing emojis??  


 **correctedmundo:** Congratulations, your mother just died and you posted on your story "RIP mother 😭💀".  


 **correctedmundo:** Like who the fuck is gonna take you seriously.

 **snow roach #3:** JSNDIDNF

 **snow roach #2:** Exactly, Eddie! Someone could post "Just saw a lady got ran over today 😭" and everyone will piss their pants laughing. 😂

 **snow roach #1:** where's momma :((

 **september:** early shift

 **snow roach #2:** Early shift.  


 **snow roach #2:** Twins 👯.  


 **september:** LMFAOAOSDNJSJD  



	10. happy birthgay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a weird headcanon that eddie was born in sometime between may-august, and knowing that 911 is a few months behind helps me kinda go back in time lmaoz

**snow roach #1:** good morning today is a vv special day

 **correctedmundo:** Blow out the candles and cut the cake, me being born was a big fucking mistake 😜.

 **snow roach #2:** Oh! Happy birthday, Eddie. I hope you have a great day!

 **snow roach #1:** HAHAHAAA YES HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE

 **snow roach #3:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ED 💞💞💞  


**chicken:** whew another oldie, happy birthday eddie!

 **baby daddy in law:** HAPPY BIRTHDGAY EDDIR

 **manager summoner:** BIRTHGAY SJDJFJD

 **manager summoner:** but yes happy birthday eddie!!!

 **correctedmundo:** Thank you everybody 🎉🎉

 **snow roach #3:** 32 years old

 **snow roach #3:** damn

 **correctedmundo:** *Sighs*

 **snow roach #1:** my fav gilf <33

 **baby daddy in law:** NOT THE GILF 

**chickhen:** 🥲

 **september:** good morning everybody

 **september:** oh yea happy 32nd birthday eddie  


**correctedmundo:** Thanks ,,,,, I don't want shit to do with numbers today 🙄✋🏼  


**manager summoner:** LMFAOSJDNDID

 **baby daddy in law:** you'll get used to it

 **random lady with a big belly 🙄✋🏻:** good morning everybody!!! happy birthday, eddie <3!!!!

 **correctedmundo:** Awww you remembered

 **random lady with a big belly 🙄✋🏻:** actually i just scrolled up, but still ,,, happy birthday  


**correctedmundo:** Thanks? LOL  


**snow roach #2:** Where do you plan on going today, Eddie?  


**correctedmundo:** I'll probably just stay in and facetime everybody

 **correctedmundo:** Maybe visit Abuela and Tía, but it'll most likely just be a stay-at-home lockdown birthday

 **correctedmundo:** Thanks for all the wishes, everybody 👍🏻  


**correctedmundo:** I'll see [most of] you guys at work! Bye!  


**snow roach #3:** be safe!

 **correctedmundo:** I will 🫂

 **snow roach #3:** aww virtual hug <333

 **snow roach #1:** bye baby <33

 **correctedmundo:** Bye mi vida 🫂😚


End file.
